Mirror Life
by Nieanna
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter was brought up by a different family, learning different life lessons, only to be sent to Hogwarts. Watch how his family turns Hogwarts upside down.


**

* * *

**

Mirror Life

* * *

James Evans- Padfoot

Florence Malfoy- Moony

Faith Evans- Wormtail

Matt Evans- Messar Lightning

_Italics-_ for thought/sarcasm

**Bold-**emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Here take the boy!" snapped Vernon Dursley, roughly thrusting the bundle into Jesse Evans' hands.

"It's Harry isn't it?" she whispered in wonder, carefully rocking the young Harry Potter.

"Take him. We want nothing to do with him," snarled Vernon quickly, leaving Jesse alone in her apartment minus Harry.

_I wonder if Dad knows yet_, she thought, settling the sleeping baby down on the couch, as she heard her crying daughter Faith.

Looking around her apartment most of her personal possessions were in boxes.

Picking Faith out of her crib, Jesse brought Faith out to meet her 'new brother'.

"'Hey anyone home?" called a familiar voice.

"Yea Lar," called Jesse, letting her best friend Larissa Malfoy make herself at home. Placing Larissa's new born daughter, Florence next to Faith and Harry, the two single mothers headed out to the kitchen to grab themselves a cup of coffee and Black Forest Cake.

"Are you serious," gasped Larissa, almost dropping her coffee. Jesse nodded mutely, taking sudden interest in her mug. "Those creeps, it's so like them. Still I can't believe Dumbledore thought that was a bloody good idea," started Larissa. "Of course Black's been informed right?"

"Actually Lar. I really don't think that much of letting dad in his life. Okay, I know it's not right and all, but he apparently _kill _James and Lily. Really how do you think that will go down," said Jesse.

"Wow, I'm impressed, all that in one breathe," commented Larissa, making her best friend blush.

"Thanks," replied Jesse. "Anyway Mordrid's offered me a positions as their Potion's Mistress".

"Cool," Larissa whispered, before taking a mouthful of the scalding liquid.

* * *

**15 years later**

"James, Faith, Matt. UP NOW!" yelled Jesse, standing at the bottom of the staircase of their Victorian style home.

"I'm up, I'm up," grumbled James, sleepily making his way down the stairs followed by Matt. Running his fingers through his dyed blue hair, he had also used glamor to cover up his lightning bolt scar. Shimmering down from her bedroom Faith stood in her gold faded jeans, and white singlet top. Glaring at their sister, both Matt and James trudged into the kitchen where Larissa and her daughter Florence sat talking about the Marauders' first day back at school for the year.

"Morning Moony," greeted the boys. Florence just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"So anyway. I swear we'll be good," said Florence, to her mother.

"Speak for yourself," muttered James, earning himself a glare from his _**cousin**_.

"Harry really," screamed Florence (now who does that remind you of?), earning a wince from James. He couldn't stand being called **Harry Potter**. Taking an apple from the fruit bowl, he took a bite.

* * *

"Matt, James," called Nancy, waving the two boys over to the only vacant seats in the whole class. "You're lucky. Harris is on the rampage," she informed.

"Charming," snapped James.

Quickly unpacking their scrolls, and ink and quill, neither boys wanted to get involved with Professor Harris who taught Charms.

"Thanks Nan," replied Matt, watching cautiously as their Professor stalked into the room.

Slamming his books on the desk, which made the whole class jump in fright. None of the students were planning on giving their supremely brassed off Professor a reason to give them detention or worse, make a public spectacle of the whole thing in front of the school during lunch in the Great Hall.

Professor Harris tampered down on the urge to smirk, and cause his whole class of ingrates a real reason to squirm.

Sparing each other looks Matt and James decided to delay their prank to a later date; who knew what Harris would do if they set him off.

"Evans, the Headmaster wishes to see you," muttered Professor Harris, making the word 'Evans' sound like a curse. Seeing as neither boy moved only stared at him like he had grown a second head, he decided to clarify for the two numb skulls Seeker (James) and Chaser (Matt). "Both of you," he sneered.

_So the old man's finally lost it_, James thought hazardously, shoving his things into this bag. James headed toward where Matt was waiting patiently.

* * *

As both boys stepped into the Headmaster Seti's office, they could almost feel the tension crackle in the air. Watching as their defeated looking mother, Jesse fell back into a seat. Both boys stood quietly waiting to be acknowledged.

"Harry, Matthew," greeted the Headmaster quickly. James glanced at his mother, who in return shook her head and waved him off.

"Sir," answered Matt, he really didn't care what Seti wanted to talk to them about, all he wanted to do was get back to Charms and to his girlfriend Eliza Blake.

"Yes, yes. I wanted to inform you about the latest series of events," drawled out the aging Headmaster. Glowering at the old man Jesse made a signal for him to hurry up and explain before she did and made the whole mess a lot worse. "It appears Hogwarts has taken an interest in you boys."

A thought crept into Matt's head that if he had to go away, he thought he would be forced to leave Eliza. "But more to the point, Harry". Sighing Matt didn't even feel slight pity toward his brother.

"Suck shit bro," fired Matt, getting up Jesse clipped Matt's head.

"Watch it," she ordered, allowing no room for compromise.

"James, sweetheart. _Professor_ Dumbledore wants you at Hogwarts by the end of next week," explained Jesse.

"Like hell," James cursed, storming out of the expansive office.

_

* * *

I don't want to go_, thought James. He knew when he wasn't at Hogwarts he would be forced to stay with his downright rude relatives the Dursleys. He had visited the Dursleys on several occasions and they hadn't given James anything high to associate them with, well anything good at least. 

Pulling a cigarette out of his bag, and sticking it in his mouth covering the flame produced by the lighter. James took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the nicotine.

_Why on God's Green Earth would they be interest in me_, he thought. _I'm only James Evans, seeker and marauder. Wait I wonder? Could the possible know I'm __**Harry Potter,**__ the-boy-who-lived._

Closing his eyes, around him he blocked out the sound of other students milling around the Quidditch pitch. Smiling a facade, James opened his eyes to watch the newest recruit for the Odin House Quidditch team practice.

"Good morning," greeted a chirpy voice, not even bothering to spare them a look he just grunted his reply. "Well!" exclaimed the feminine voice, obviously insulted by his lack of vocal use.

"I told you he'd be like Malfoy," sneered another voice. Perking slightly, James wondered why on earth where they talking about his _**cousin**_ like that. Florence, as far as he knew had never seriously pissed anyone off. "Didn't I tell you he'd be spoiled, being the only rich kid, would get to his head," snapped the voice again. It was really beginning to annoy him.

_Fuck this, like hell I'm putting up with this shit, _James thought. Quickly getting up he was ready to punch the voice's lights out when he saw Faith and Florence standing on the other side of the Quidditch pitch, one girl shaking her head, the other pointing to her watch.

"Listen to me once, 'cause I'm only going to say it once. If you have a problem with me, say it to my face, or face the consequences," James said, not bothering to look at the voices behind him. Slinging his backpack over one shoulder as he strolled away. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he automatically knew that those two weren't from Mordrid.

_Great, absolutely fucking wonderful_

* * *

Author's Note:

Harry is now going by the name James.

Their school Mordrid is like any normal Muggle school. They go there in the morning and leave in the afternoon. Magik surrounds the grounds so no one get suspicious.


End file.
